Guerra por amor
by MtezPS
Summary: Ésta es tu PROMESA: "regresarás después de la guerra en 3 meses...pero no fué así...me dejaste sola demasiado tiempo"... R&R!***


**Re-escrito, corregido y aumentado!!!**

**100% MEJORADO!!!**

**¿Qué tal?... ¿Qué onda?**

**Aquí les dejo mi primer One-shot…que es algo largo... ( bueno, eso creo yo! )**

**Ya cambié de género,lo notarán, ya no más comedia en éste fic… Es algo raro, ( para mí ), pero trato de cambiar de género, espero que lo haya logrado… **

**Perdón por haberlo re-escrito, pero es que no me gustó cómo había quedado anteriormente... **

**Así que recibo quejas, insultos, amenazas y de todo en sus reviews (pueden ser anónimos), con tal de que me los envíen!!!**

**Disfrútenlo...**

* * *

*WAR FOR LOVE*

"Guerra por amor"

( One-Shot )

By: lll-'Stephanie'-lll

* * *

Amity Park

.l.l.l.  
6:05am...

Ya había amanecido... la Luna huía lentamente del Sol por el horizonte , una pequeña brisa que escapaba por los cristales de la ventana haciendo que se muevan ligeramente las cortinas de un color oscuro, acariciaba a la pareja que todavía estaba durmiendo tranquilamente abrazados...  
Era un día muy hermoso, el mejor día del mundo como para salir a acampar con la familia, ir a la playa, salir con los amigos, etc... pero el peor día para ellos... Se trataba de nuestros ya muy conocidos personajes: Daniel Fenton y Samentha Manson, mejor llamados como: "Danny y Sam"...  
Él acaba de levantarse por culpa de los rayos solares, ( algo pensativo y nostálgico ) ...y se sienta con cuidado en el borde de la cama, con tal de no despertar a su ya esposa desde hace varios meses, pero no lo pudo conseguir, ya que la despertó y ella empezó con el interrogatorio matutino...

-"¿qué haces, cariño?"- / _lo miró curiosa, tapándose más con la sábana porque hacía un poco de frío... /_

_-_"ah, nada... emmm... yo sólo..."-

-"no te vayas... quédate conmigo... aquí... por favor Danny..."- / _lo toma por el brazo... /_

_-_"pero Sam... yo tengo que..."- / ..._ve la cara de súplica de su esposa, entonces le hace caso y se acuesta nuevamente en la cama... ella se recuesta sobre su pecho como buscando refugio y él le acaricia su rosada mejilla... se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, Sam con los ojos algo llorosos... como si fuera la última vez que se vieran... de hecho, probablemente sería la última vez en la que se verían... luego la besó y le dijo... / _

_-_"¿sabes?... e-ésta fué nuestra última noche... juntos... bueno, eso creo..."-

-"sí, ya sé... y gracias por eso... de verdad, Danny... "-

-"¿gracias?... ¿de qué?"-

-"por haberme dado la mejor noche de todas... y por todas en las que hemos estado juntos... enserio..."- _/ ...al recordar que talvez sería su última noche con él, una espesa lágrima empezó a resbalar por su mejilla, lo cuál le dió mucha tristeza a su esposo... /_

_- _"no llores... sabes que regresaré..."- _/ le seca la lágrima con su dedo índice y luego acaricia su cabello con ternura... /_

-"pero qué tal si no...yo no...no podría soportarlo... yo no..."- / _pero la silencia con otro beso, y se lo repite de nuevo.../ _- "es una promesa... ¿eh?" - / _trata de fingir una sonrisa para Danny... /_

-"sí, te lo prometo... pero ya me tengo que ir aunque no quiera... y además llegaré tarde..."- / _se levanta y la ayuda a ella, se comienzan a bañar para luego vestirse e irse... /_

.l.l.l.  
20 minutos después...

Ya estaban en la puerta de su casa ya para despedirse... quizá para siempre... era horrible y doloroso ése momento por el cuál estaban pasando, eran pésimos para las despedidas, pero tenían que hacerlo, era el deber de ambos... sus brazos se tomaron para convertirse en un abrazo, que ni uno de los 2 quería que acabase... lo sintieron eterno, necesario y confortable... pero fué interrumpido por un militar que llamó a Daniel para que se vaya... la besó de nuevo, le dijo que la ama recordándole la promesa y caminó alejándose de ella sin mirar atrás, porque podría arrepentirse y el mundo dependía solamente de él... y de algunos otros militares obviamente...  
Sam lo observó hasta que desapareció por completo del camino y se quedó ahí... con sólo una promesa ciertamente falsa: _"él regresaría de la guerra en 3 meses"..._

3 MESES DESPUÉS...

.l.l.l.  
5:32pm...

La misma joven, Sam, mirando al horizonte donde Danny, tiempo atrás, le había prometido su regreso... Luego de 3 eternos meses de muy larga espera... ya era hora... Sam sentía que ya no podía respirar más... su desesperación, la llevó a azotar, inconcientemente, sus rodillas contra el suelo en el cuál se hallaba parada...

A lo lejos, distinguió una figura, ¡es una persona!... se paró rápidamente... sintió su corazón llenarse de alegría al creer que sería su esposo... la figura se acercó más paso a paso, ella no distingue el rostro de aquella persona, fuese quién fuese, puesto que el Sol estaba en contra y se veía oscura su identidad...  
Ella no lo conocía, pero se le apagó rápidamente la felicidad haciendo que se esfumaran todas las pocas esperanzas que le quedaban, al ver que no era su esposo quien realmente estaba esperando...  
Ése misterioso hombre se le acercó y le dijo:

-" ¿Señora Manson? " - / _ella asintió confusamente, él le respondió muy serio... / - _" lamento informarle que ...su esposo... ha muerto..." _- / ella se llevó las manos a la boca y gritó: "¿¡¡¡Qué!!!?", el militar continuó... / _

- "sí... en el combate, una bomba derribó una pared y ésta le cayó encima con muchos soldados más... es algo imposible, ya que todos sabemos que él es mitad-fantasma... sabemos que se debió de haber defendido a algo así... era muy sencillo..." _-/ pero ella ya no lo seguía escuchando porque se le acaba de hacer un vuelco en el corazón, tartamudeaba aún sin comprender y ya no sabía cómo contestarle al militar... sus ojos se le tornaron llorosos y miró al horizonte de nuevo para tratar de convencerse de que no era cierto nada de lo que le andaban diciendo... /- _

_-"_ de algo así, nadie sobrevive, lo siento mucho... él era uno de los mejores soldados... En 2 semanas le traeremos sus pertenencias de la base, debido a que no hemos podido recuperar el cuerpo hasta que el área esté bien segura... y cuando lo tengamos..."- / _se interrumpió al ver que la mujer se tiró en llanto y él le dió unas palmaditas en la espalda en forma de apoyo, luego Sam lo abrazó fuertemente como buscando consuelo.../_

Ése militar sabía que estaba pasando por una terrible situación aquella mujer, no le quedó más remedio que consolarla para no sentirse culpable frente a ella, aunque ni lo fuera...

En otro lugar...

.l.l.l.  
5:45pm...

Se vé a un hombre debajo de muchos escombros en una terrible situación... estornudando gracias al polvo y cal que había ... pensó que estaba muerto, pero cuando abre los ojos, sintió un grandísimo dolor interior y exterior... sólo se encuentra con sangre y muertos por doquier... también había un sobreviviente junto a él, pero tenía medio cuerpo aplastado por un poste de luz, necesitaba ayudarlo, pero no podía... pasa un rato, se recupera un poco y esboza un débil: _-" ¡Ayuda!...¡que alguien nos ayude!"- ..._Aún siendo mitad-fantasma, no podía salir de allí ni aunque quisiera... estaba demasiado débil y herido... Para su suerte, a unos pocos metros, oye unas voces que decían:

-"oye... ¿oíste eso?... ¡creo que es una llamada de auxilio!..."-

-"sí... sí lo oí... creo que es por aquí..."-

El entusiasmo y las ganas de vivir le llenaron el pecho, lo cuál le llevó a gritar más fuerte todavía: _-" ¡ Aquí !... ¡ por aquí ! "-  
_Las personas que se encontraban arriba lo volvieron a escuchar y corrieron a su ayuda llamando a algunos paramédicos que se encontraban cerca...

_-_"!Aquí es!... vamos... con fuerza... resiste soldado... te sacaremos de aquí..."-

El sobreviviente vió una deslumbrante luz, haciendo que entrecerrara los ojos para no dañar sus pupilas... sabía que era sinónimo de que seguía respirando... ¡de que estaba vivo!... eso significaba que se re-encontraría con su esposa y amada nuevamente...

2 SEMANAS LUEGO...

.l.l.l.  
9:15...

Era de mañana... Sam estaba desayunando con muy poco ánimo, aún no había logrado superar lo de Danny... subió la mirada y por la ventanilla de la cocina y vió a a otro "uniformado", ( como les decía ella a los militares... ), que se acercaba hacia su casa, cruzando el enorme jardín que Sam poseía... ella corrió hacia la puerta antes de que él tocara, el hombre se presentó, le entregó una gran caja, le dió a firmar una nota que decía: "Recibido", y luego se marchó el señor...

Sam cerró la puerta dejando el paquete sobre la mesa más cercana y luego se dirigió al baño, puesto que tenía una sensación de mareos que le provocó ganas de vomitar... Al regresar a la cocina, se extrañó con algo que en ella sucedía... ¿por qué los antojos se hacían más frecuentes?... ¿porqué ésto de las sensaciones?... ¿porqué sentía tantas náuseas?...  
Hizo algunas cosas más que hasta ni sintió que el día ya había terminado, puesto que vió nuevamente la Luna...

Antes de que subiera a su cuarto, algo raro hizo que se acordara del paquete que contenía las pertenencias de su "ex-esposo"... antes de tomarlo, lo miró, bajó la mirada, lo miró nuevamente con tristeza, lo tomó al fin y se dirigió con él hacia las escaleras...

Cruzó el pasillo, entró al cuarto y se sentó sobre la cama, acentó la caja sobre sus piernas y dudó en abrirla... tiempo después, la abrió... Primero, sacó una foto de ella con Danny en una navidad pasada y la dejó sobre la mesita de noche... luego, sacó la soguilla que ella le había regalado en su cumpleaños..._ ( hasta ahora, ya tenía los ojos muy rojos, quería llorar, pero se lo aguantaba, ella decía siempre: "¿para qué llorar?, si nunca solucionas nada con hacerlo..." )  
_... y en el fondo de la caja... debajo de varias cosas más... tocó el uniforme de Daniel... _( ahora sí, sintió resbalar una lágrima por su mejilla )..._ al sacarlo, lo abrazó fuertemente y se soltó en llanto sin consuelo... se recostó en la cama y se acordó de algo, para ver si se le pasaba un poco el llanto...

_°: ...Flash Back... :°  
(1 mes antes de que Daniel se vaya a la guerra...)_

_-" dale Danny, ya salte de ahí!! "- / _gritaba una traviesa Sam desde la habitación.../

_-" no, no quiero... me dá pena!..." ú.ù -_ / dijo Daniel desde el baño, portando un traje de soldado.../

-_" aaay... ¿quién más te va a ver?... sólo estoy yo aquí !..."-_

_-" nooo!... me veo ridículo..."-_ / asoma la cabeza por la puerta del baño.../

_-"¿es que no confías en mí?... si no te queda bien, YO te lo digo y ¡no te lo volverás a poner!... ¡te lo juro!"-_

-"_no quiero..."-_

-_" ó sales tú... ó te saco yo!! " Ò.Ó - _

_-" ta'weno, ta'weno... *¬¬"- / _sale por fin del baño y se dirige hacia ella... /

-_"ay, no te ves ridículo... hasta te deberías de sentir orgulloso en llevar puesto éste uniforme... te ves elegante... "- / _lo toma por los hombros y acerca su rostro con intención de besarlo... /

_-" si... pero... ¡no es mi estilo!... ¿porqué me obligaron a usarlo?"- / _dice algo enfadado e infantil.../

_-"ay, yo que sé... pero te ves lindo... " n.n - / _lo abraza... /

_°: Fin del Flash Back... :°_

Al día siguiente...

.l.l.l.  
8:07am...

Se despertó con el uniforme en brazos y con los ojos hinchados... se levantó, se arregló e hizo una cita con el médico... Ya estando con él después de un par de horas, le contó todos los eventos recientes que habían sudedido en ella, el doctor le realizó un ultrasonido y al hacerlo, le esbozó una sonrisa y le dijo a Sam: _" Felicidades, va a ser mamá... lleva unos 4 meses de embarazo_...". Ella se cubrió la boca y lloró otra vez, pero ahora de gran alegría...  
Tenía que avisarle a alguien ésta gran noticia, pensó que su mamá sería buena idea, ya que su papá había fallecido recientemente y ella era la primera que se debía enterar de todos los detalles sobre su vida... así que, estando fuera del consultorio, habló por su celular a la casa de su mamá y preguntó por si ella se encontraba, le dijeron que sí y con su auto se dirigió para allá...

1/2 hora después...

.l.l.l.

Al llegar a su antigua casa/mansión, la recibe un mayordomo y la deja pasar mientras que él iba a buscar a su mamá... Al bajar su madre, corrió hacia Sam y la abrazó como nunca se ha visto abrazar a una madre a su hija, Sam siempre ha dicho que eso era puro teatro y que era hipocresía por parte de su madre, era el peor pecado que cometía...  
No debería de hacer eso, se supone que una madre debe de amar y de apoyar a sus hijos aunque no siempre ellos estén haciendo lo correcto, pero éste tipo de mamá que le tocó a Sam, es la típica madre sobre-protectora y que nunca está de acuerdo con tus decisiones aunque tú siempre tengas la razón... se separa de ella y le dice:

_-" Hola, Sammy querida! "- _/ uuuhhh... golpe bajo, detesta que sobretodo _ella _le diga así, sólo Daniel puede.../ _-"¿cómo te ha ido cariño?"_

_-"la verdad... nada bien... e-es que..."- _/ la interrumpe su madre... /

_-" sí, eso ya lo sé... escuché que Phantom murió..."- _/ pone mirada vil... /

_-" sí... y eso me duele mucho... pe-pero..."- _/ la vuelve a interrumpir, Sam empezó a molestarse... /

_-"ah, ya era hora, te dije desde un principio que no te casaras con ése desgraciado..."- _/ Sam iba a reclamarle muy enojada, pero esperó a que terminara porque tiene mejores modales que ella.../ -"_qué bueno que ya falleció, así ya tengo un peso menos de encima"_

_-"¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!... ¡ya cállate mamá!... ¡no soporto que hables y que te comportes así conmigo, soy tu única hija!_

_-"Hey... no tienes derecho de levantarme la voz... ¡soy tu madre!"-_

_-"sí... yo soy tu hija y me haces lo mismo..."-_

_-"¡pero es la verdad!... ¡te estoy diciendo que nunca vivirías en paz con ése tipo junto a tí!"-_

_-"¡¡¡contigo es con quien no puedo vivir en paz!!!... ¡siempre andas interfiriendo en mi vida!"-_

_-"¡te prohibo que me sigas hablando así!"-_

_-"ya sé... por eso me largo de aquí!..."- / _pero se detuvo y recordó el hecho por el cuál está en ésa mansión y usó ése pretexto como forma de venganza.../ "_ah, ¿y sabes qué?... ¡estoy embarazada de Daniel!"_

_-"¿Qué?... ¡no puede ser!"- _/ ahora golpe bajo para su madre.../

_-"sí... lo que oíste... ¿y qué crees?... estoy muy feliz de ello!... nunca me había pasado algo más maravilloso que ésto en mi miserable vida contigo!"-_

_-"¡mide tus palabras, jovencita!"-_

_-"¿porqué he de hacerlo?... ¡te estoy diciendo la mera verdad!"-_

_-"¡pero si nisiquiera tienes a ningún hombre para ayudarte!..." _

_-"¿y eso qué?... ¿crees que no podré sola?"_

_-"no, por eso te lo digo... ¿qué harás?... ¿porqué no te consigues otro hombre ahora?_

_-"no podría... aún amo a Daniel... y mucho..."_

_-"¡pues entonces te exijo que abortes!"- _/ Sam ya no supo ni qué responderle, se quedó totalmente en "shock".../

_-"no... no puedo hacer tal crimen... ¡no quiero!... ¡¡¡y no te obedeceré de nuevo!!!"-_

_-"¡lo harás porque yo te estoy obligando! ...y no te irás de aquí hasta beber ésto... _/le avisa a su mayordomo con la mirada y éste le trae una especie de bebida que eficazmente realiza la función que la madre de Sam quiere que se realize en ella... abortar.../ _-"dale, ahora bébelo!"-_

_-"no lo haré... prefiero estar muerta a que tener que matar a alguien inocente... ¿y sólo por tu culpa?... ¿por un ridículo capricho tuyo?... jamás..."- _

_-"¡¿Ó lo haces ahora ó te llevo con un ginecólogo para que lo realize él y tú no tengas tanta culpa?!"-_

_-"ninguna de las 2 opciones... sería lo mismo... me largo de aquí... ni siquiera me debería de llamar "hija tuya"...- _/se acerca a la puerta ya para irse.../

_-"Arghh!... ¡Sammy, regresa!"-_

_-"y no me llames así, sólo DANIEL puede... y ni me pidas que quieres ver a tu nieto(a)... hasta nunca..."- _/ dijo sobre-saltando el nombre de su esposo y se fué de ahí hacia su casa.../

Se subió a su auto convertible de color negro, empezó a conducir y en el camino, estuvo pensando sobre todo lo que le dijo a su madre, tal vez fué algo dura, pero Sam tenía la razón otra vez, como siempre... hizo unas cuantas cosas más y luego se dirigió para su casa...

1 hora más tarde...

.l.l.l.

Estando ya en su casa, se puso a reflexionar cosas sobre su bebé, el cuál cada vez está más próximo su nacimiento, cosas como: ¿qué hará su hijo sin un nuevo padre?...ó... ¿ella sería una buena madre aún sin experiencia?... ¿qué será del bebé si no lo fuera?... tal vez su madre tenía muchísima razón... ¿podrán seguir adelante si se consigue otro padre?...

-_"¡Noooo!"- /..._gritó Sam muy desesperada, ella no debería de andar buscando a otro, si ella aún lo sigue amando con todo su corazón... ¡¿cómo podría?!... sintió un gran miedo, sufrimiento, angustia y ansiedad en el interior de su corazón al pensar sobre éste tema...  
Ya trató de olvidarse de "eso", se acarició la panza con cariño y se acostó en la cama para terminar de leer su libro favorito...

3 MESES MÁS...

.l.l.l.  
2:20pm

Se vé al joven llegando a la base militar, todo lleno de cicatrices obviamente y hasta con una pierna enyesada... pero se veía mucho mejor que el día en que murieron varios de sus compañeros... y aún así, no perdía su atractividad, algo tenía que siempre llama la atención de las mujeres y eso siempre ha causado celos en Sam... po eso, al entrar lo atiende una secretaria babeando por él ... pero le dice que se podrá ir en aproximadamente 2 meses porque aún no se ha conseguido trasporte y nuevos pasaportes... para su desgracia, 2 meses todavía más de espera... su único pensamiento era:  
-_"luego de 7 largos meses, ¿qué será de mi Sam?"...- _sí, ¿qué será de su amada...?

1 MES DESPUÉS...

.l.l.l.  
11:17am

Se haya a la joven en el hospital, algo cansada y sudando por el esfuerzo, con una hermosa niña en brazos dándole de su propio seno con amor, agradeciéndole a Dios de tan grande "milagro"... y por nombre le puso: Danielle, casi igual que su padre...

Le dieron de alta ésa misma tarde por buenos resultados, tomó un taxi y se dirigió a su casa... Al llegar a su hogar, lo vió tan vacío, que se puso a llorar amargamente de nueva cuenta y notó que no podía seguir viviendo allí por que en cada pared,cada esquina que posee, habían recuerdos por doquier, muy dolorosos y tristes recuerdos... y se dijo que en un mes más de lactancia por su hija, porque no podía ser tan pronto, se mudaría de allí a un nuevo departamento,mientras que se conseguía una casa sin más sufrimientos... hasta pensó en cambiarle de nombre a su hija, porque también podría ser un error para no poder olvidar a Danny, pero se dijo que éso ya sería mucha exageración, era para según olvidarlo, pero no por completamente su existencia...

1 MES MÁS TARDE...

.l.l.l.  
4:36pm...

Ella estaba saliendo de su casa, de lo que alguna vez fué: "_un nido de amor"_, como le dirían muchos... ya era hora de irse, de alejarse del sufrimiento que le carcomía por dentro en su ser... Le dió la espalda a la casa y miró al horizonte... sonrió al recordar el momento de despedida, del último adiós...  
En eso, una figura subía esa colina... ella ya ni se hacía ilusiones...

-"_tal vez me dirán que ya encontraron el cuerpo, pero ya no quiero saber nada más de eso..."-_ pensó... y cuando la luz del Sol pudo revelar la cara de aquel sujeto, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas instantáneamente... _era él... _no lo podía creer...

No había experimentado tal felicidad en tanto tiempo... corrió y el hombre aceleró el paso como pudo por su pierna enyesada... y se abrazaron muy fuertemente, como no lo habían hecho en muchísimo tiempo ni en el mundo entero... luego se besaron... cosa que se interrumpió por el llanto del bebé...  
Daniel retrocedió un poco y miró extrañado al bebé y luego miró a Sam con miedo, temiendo a que ella esté con otro tipo... pero ella sólo se empezó a reír, como leyendo su pensamiento, ya le había llegado la felicidad otra vez... y le dijo:

-_" ay tontito... ¡es tu hija!... eres padre desde hace un mes..."-_

_-"no puede ser!... ¿enserio?"- _/ tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.../

_-"sí cariño, es tuyo nadamás..."- _/aún con lágrimas en los ojos.../

-_"me hubiera encantado estar en el momento del parto contigo... ay Sammy, lo siento de verdad, no pude llegar desde antes porque..."- _/ fué interrumpido por Sam con su dedo índice en sus labios.../

_-"shhhh... eso ya no importa más, es cosa del pasado... ahora hay que comprar nuestra casa de nuevo, jaja... "-_

_-"¿y ahora porqué?... ¿eh?"- / _dice en forma juguetona... /

_-"es una larga historia..."- _/ le responde de igual manera y se besan.../

Daniel volvió a mirar a la niña, la cargó y lloró de felicidad al igual que su madre... y miraron el Sol en el horizonte, tan radiante como aquel día...

.l.l.l.  
FIN  
.l.l.l.

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció?... R&R!_

_Una amiga que conocí en el curso de verano en el fuí, fué la que me dió más ó menos la idea de ésta historia... ella se llama: María Madrigal._

_Lo que significa, que ella se lleva "casi" todo el crédito... jaja ;3_

_Bueno... no tengo nada más que decirles... porque tengo que actualizar mis otros fics... así que..._

_Bye!!... Nos leemos!!_

* * *

***Reviews que me enviaron antes:**

**_*Marianelabm_**  
2008-10-21 . chapter 1

deja limpio la lagrimas del teclado...

esta hermosa!!  
osea, me encantan las historias que son asi!  
al principio, estaba yo media melancolica con la historia, pero ya con el final... hay esta hermoso!!  
sige escribiendo!

saludos

marianela

_***juana yazmin amabilis**_  
2008-10-16 . chapter 1

muy bien AmIgA espero k hagas mas historias

_***MAITA MADRIGAL DE RADCLIFFE GR**_  
2008-10-04 . chapter 1

waw

M NCANTO TU HISTORIA

s la mejor q e

LEIDO

neto

M IMPRECIONO COMO ACES TODO

los detalles tan exquisitos q das

A CADA MOMENTO

waw

RECOMIENDO MIL VECES TU HISTORIA

t impacta cuando la stas lexendo

S TA GENIAL M DEJA SIN PALABRAS

weno

SPERO SUBAS MAS

Hasta pronto

BYE

_***Xll.-'Stephanie'  
**_2008-09-14 . chapter 1

jaja! soy io! jeje xp  
weno, como no podía subir otro capi para agradecerles x sus reviews en ésta historia... (da! es un one-shoot! =3 )...decidí mandarme un review a mí misma hahaha!... (em... sí, ya sé, podía agradecerles con un comentario en mis otros fics, pero así me pareció más divertido hehehe x3)  
weno... bye dx

_***gl0 fer  
**_2008-09-10 . chapter 1

hola!  
wow esta chidisima se ve k es de hace un año,  
pero esta chido, graxias x tu  
comentario, pero me gusto muxo, fue corto pero  
me hubiera gustado k lo  
hubieras alrgado mas,pero no importa asi esta bn  
bueno cuidate babae  
atte:*glo fer*

_***Eli Fentom**_  
2008-07-30 . chapter 1

lindo lindo lindo  
yo les doy credito a las dos  
jeje  
muy lindo espero otro  
aunque la narración es unpoco extraña para mi claro ¬¬ no me hagas mucho caso =P

_***Raven Sakura**_  
2008-07-23 . chapter 1

Me gusto mucho tu historia, aunque tuvo un final feliz (al comienzo parecia que no lo tendria) Sigue escribiendo mas ^^  
BYE  
Raven_Sakura

* * *

**Espero recibir todavía más reviews ésta vez!!! n.n  
Por favoooooooor!!!... No les cuesta nada!  
Son gratis!!!**

**Hasta pronto!... Bye!**

**( Nuevos reviews aquí! )  
l  
l  
l  
V**


End file.
